Code of Conduct
Personal Attacks Please respect other people and their opinions. Attacks of any kind (including but not limited to; racial, sexual, homophobic, religious or ethnic epithets) on other players will not be tolerated. Identities Banners Be original with your alliance banner. Don't steal, remake or point (refer) to other alliance banners. Alliances Don't blatantly copy other alliances (it's ok to have two elfish alliances in the game, but don't copy their tag — prefix or suffix). Tribe and Leader Names No impersonation of admins, moderators or staff members. If you find yourself with a similar name, have it changed by requesting a name change. Alternatively you can message Operations in alliance #3. Confusing Names Naming that leads to confusion and is used to hide won't be tolerated (ie. 0011001100 and 0010011100 or asdfg, sadfg and adsfg). Content These rules apply to all in-game aspects of Alliances At War (in-game, in-game pm's, in-game forums). Pornographic Material Pornographic content isn't permitted. This includes the provision of links to source material, or the posting of pornographic text or imagery. Forums and Trackers Don't swear or be abusive. No offensive, profane or vulgar remarks are allowed. All posts must be in English, unless the topic is a language specific thread. Orkfia Mail Don't use bad language or be abusive to other players via in-game messaging. All in game messaging is eligible for monitoring by Law & Order Staff at any time. All messages are to be in English only, unless you know the recipient can speak the language in question. Tribe and Alliance Names Don't use inappropriate, offensive, profane or vulgar language in your tribe name or alliance name. When in doubt don't use it! Cooperation Target Sharing Sharing any tribe information outside of your own alliance isn't permitted. This includes all intel obtainable only with t/m operations ingame (ie. any information found in visions, innersights, recons, intercepts etc.) Any info found on open pages does not fall under target sharing (i.e. any info found on the alliance page, any info found on the resource list) example, by definition: If you say to someone outside your alliance "I have incoming acres" you will be in violation (this cannot be seen without a recon) but saying "I had acres come in last hour" is acceptable (this can be seen on the alliance page). Alliance Co-op Alliances are not permitted to work together under any circumstances. (Cooperation): To plan-contrive-scheme-and act with another alliance (or tribe outside of your own alliance) to take action(s) against a common target (tribe or alliance) together or synchronized where the sum of the actions are intended to be of a greater impact than one of the offensive parties would expect to do on its own. NAP & CF Non Attack Policies are not allowed. There may be a 24 hour ‘cool down’ period after a war is over. This does not apply to having been at an undeclared war, just traditional, declared war. A shorter 12 hour 'cool down' period is permitted following an unofficial war. To be valid these agreements must be reported to Law & Order staff with associated times. Law & Order isn't responsible for policing any CF agreements. (Non-Aggression Pact or Non Attack Policy): An agreement between two or more alliances (or two or more tribes not of the same alliance), avoiding war or aggressive operations/attacks for any amount of time exceeding the maximum allowable time of a CF. (ceasefire): A reported* temporary stoppage of aggressive activity, where both alliances agree to suspend all ops and attacks for a MAXIMUM of 12 hours following an undeclared war - (or 24 hours in the case of declared war). * report CF's to Law & Order in alliance #2. (Report CeaseFire). Account Sharing Your account is yours and yours alone. Don't give your details to anyone, allowing any other person to access your own account isn't permitted. Babysitting Babysitting isn't allowed. The admins have kindly taken the time to make a vacation mode for you, so make use of it. Multiple Accounts You are allowed one (1) account. Multiple accounts will be deleted upon detection. Crosslogging Logging into your account from someone else's computer, who also plays Alliances At War, can look suspicious so we advise against it (see section 5.5.2 regarding Report Sharing Computers). IP Address Sharing Sharing an internet connection and playing Alliances At War with other people is permitted, however … When playing with other people that are using the same IP address as you, don't attack, thieve or cast spells on the same target within an 8 hour period. Inform the staff in alliance #2 of your situation and include details of which tribes share the same IP address and their locations. (Report Sharing Computers). Everything your tribe does is logged, so don't play for another person, don't share information out of war and don't use another player's account to gather information for you when they play from the same IP address. Inform the staff in alliance #2 if you plan to play from a computer or location different from your home Scripting Scripting isn't permitted. Alliances At War was created for the players, if you find you don't have the time to handle or manage your account for a period, see section 5.2 regarding vacation mode. Abuse Bug Abuse Bugs must be reported*. Abusing known or unknown bugs for own gain is considered cheating. * Report bugs in the bug tracker Cheating If you want to cheat, play elsewhere. Cheating of any kind will not be tolerated. Miscellaneous Landfarms Landfarming will be looked upon in the most stringent of ways. If you find you cannot play your account or wish to start over, either delete or reset your account. Where the sole purpose of a tribe's existence is to provide acreage to another tribe(s) at little or no expense and/or effort to the tribe taking the land. Releasing defense rendering your tribe vulnerable to standard attacks from tribes outside a reasonable range than should be expected is indicative of landfarming. Landfarmers must be reported*. Any acres gained from a little or undefended tribe may be expropriated in the absence of a report. * Report Farming to Law & Order #2 Moneyfarms Moneyfarming will be looked at in the same manner as landfarming. Don't create an account, or have an account created as a raid farm. Where the sole purpose of a tribe's existence is to provide income at little or no expense and/or effort to the tribe taking the crowns. Repeat Offence Repeatedly violating the CoC rules will result in escalating punishments at the discretion of staff. *We reserve the right to immediately and without warning delete or suspend a user's account, for any amount of time, for violations of the Code of Conduct. *We reserve the right to remove at any time, without notice, any user-created content from our forums for violations of the Code of Conduct. *We also reserve our right to amend or change the Code of Conduct at any time without notice. You must periodically review this document to ensure you are doing your part.